


Honey (Home by the Sea)

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Also I have no clue how to write a romantic relationship., Homophobia, It's my first time writing proper reader-insert, Platonic Relationships, Racism, Reader Insert, Running Away, So cool it's a platonic relationship., Yes., mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: Inspired by a friend's original song Honey and her reader-insert fics. They're over at @axolotlNerd on this site, and she has some nice GG fics to enjoy.... okay I've been binging her fics. Sue me.





	Honey (Home by the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's original song Honey and her reader-insert fics. They're over at @axolotlNerd on this site, and she has some nice GG fics to enjoy. 
> 
> ... okay I've been binging her fics. Sue me.

They had a couple misconceptions about us, you remember?

Arin, the effeminate loner, and the only non-white in school.

 

There was no way either of them could be anything, right?

There was no way they could've been a couple, right?

There was no way they'd matter to anyone, right?

 

Well, they were right, they were so right.

We were more than our genders and skin colors.

We were only best friends, the only friends we had.

We were going to be something, and we'll prove that.

 

So when we graduated, it was awesome!

The Intrepid could hold up more gas than we thought.

The scenery by the highways from Florida to Cali was breathtaking.

So we definitely weren't going to pass those views up, because we were in no rush.

No yelling parents who can trap us in tiny rooms, no whispering behind our backs to pull us down.

 

Two best friends, finding many more in Glendale.

Dan, Suzy, Ross, Barry, Holly, Brian... they were amazing.

Heck, Arin, you and Suzy found yourselves a beautiful match.

How could I have been envious at all, with such spark between you?

Your flame was too enchanting to blow out, and your marriage built it a hearth. 

But yeah, maybe you're right, I'll find my Suzy or Holly someday, or maybe a Dan, of my own?

 

Everything turned out for the better.

We ran from the cold city for we knew it wasn't for us.

Cutting our hair and changing our names was worth it all.

Now the world knows you as Arin Hanson, humorous and humble.

I'm proud of who you've become: a great friend and inspiration for so many.

I love you with every part of my heart and soul, and you've so much more light to share and see.

You say I deserve all this happiness, this American Dream fairytale, and you know I'll say you deserve it more.

 

Because you'll never know, will you?

 

You'll never know what it's like to rely on people you meet through the laptop screen, the people in the next room too scary to talk to.

You'll never know what it's like to stare yourself down in the mirror, crying in the eyes that never look anything but stern and cold.

You'll never know what it's like to know you've been given everything, and still feel like it won't be enough until you graduate.

You'll never know what it's like to edit your dreams and hopes, all with the aims of preparing for the reality they preach of.

You'll never know what it's like to write everything down and hate that every heartbreaking word was true yet so irking.

You'll never know what it's like to hear your communities categorized into a few traits, one-dimensional and blunt.

You'll never know what it's like to doubt yourself and your family, constantly trying to believe in positivity.

You'll never know what it's like to wish you could be anything, anywhere, anyone, that's not you now.

 

But maybe you do.

 

I think that's why we became close friends.

 

Tell me I'm wrong, about anything or anyone, and I'll believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Lw_EU8WGVo Here's the song. It's not the best quality, but it's a pretty song!


End file.
